


Case Closed Pizza

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the 100 Words/Food comment_fic prompt: Any (except The Mentalist), Any, case closed pizza.What's for dinner?





	Case Closed Pizza

“Can we please go to Angelo’s for pizza or something? I don’t want takeaway. I want to sit down and relax somewhere.”

Sherlock huffed. “But we can sit down and relax at the flat with Chinese takeaway.”

“I don’t want Chinese food, I want pizza. Come on. My treat, for another job well done.” John looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“That case was child’s play, John.”

“Even so.” John smiled and Sherlock felt warm inside, despite the cold.

“All right. But no arguing with Angelo when he brings us a candle for our table.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
